


Mine To Keep

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Jealousy, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Oblivious Kaneki, Pining, Secret Crush, no ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: His grip on his pen tighten.He didn't want to think about it, about how Kaneki was changing right before his eyes, and there's nothing he can do about it. He doesn't want to think he's going to be left behind as more and more people starts to approach him, stars in their eyes.----When Kaneki starts taking some self-defense class, gaining some muscles in return, Hide struggles to keep his feelings underwraps. A.K.A just imagine Shironeki's body on Kuroneki's, keeping the black haired student's attitude in tact.





	Mine To Keep

He didn't know when it happened, but suddenly, his best friend was changing.

It was nothing drastic, however; Kaneki Ken was still the same nerd he's been since they were kids. He still kept to himself, still like horror stories, and still mother hen'd Hide from time to time, it's just that...as they start heading to university, to Kamii, Kaneki had decided to do something that the blond haired boy hadn't expected.

"You're taking what?" He asked, blinking at the his friend in surprise. In return, Kaneki blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm taking some self-defensive class. You even said it yourself; that bullies won't bother us," What he'd really meant was Kaneki. "If we could stand up for ourselves."

"Yeah, but..." Hide squinted his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do that? You bruise pretty easily."

"Hide," Kaneki scowled, the blushing getting even worse. "If it's really difficult, I'll drop out, and probably look elsewhere. I'm not letting this go."

"Of course," Hide grinned, sipping on his milkshake from Big Girl. "I just didn't think you'd go through with it."

He really didn't. Kaneki was a gentle, if not passive, soul. He never liked violence even if violence had a way of finding him. He hadn't expected that the bullying he went through while they were little, along with his Aunt being a bitch, would push Kaneki as far as to take defensive classes.

Yet he did anyway.

The first few classes that Kaneki had taken were brutal. Apparently, one of the best students in the class, a girl named Kirishima Touka, gave no fucks about it being Kaneki's first time, and had pretty much steamrolled all over Kaneki. He had expected the boy to give up then and there, but was surprisingly shocked when Kaneki had shook his head.

"I'm learning," He stresses. "My teacher thinks I have potential. That's all it really matters, in the end."

Hide honestly doesn't know how he should feel about that. One hand, it's good that Kaneki is trying something new. On the other, Hide wasn't lying about Kaneki bruising easily; each day, the high school student came in with a new bruise that had the people in their class gossiping, eyeing Kaneki like he was some sort of freak that deserves to be stared at. Hide couldn't help but snort at that, the anger he felt bubbling in his stomach, before he closed the lid on it. What people say and do, doesn't matter to Hide. For Hide, all he sees is Kaneki, and because he and Kaneki were friends, he knew what nobody else knew, and in knowing that, a tiny smile came across his face.

Eventually, as high school came to a close, and college was starting, Kaneki was slowly getting the hang of his classes. He also started to work out more often, sometimes bypassing Hide's offer for Big Girl, and instead started to eat healthier. This made Hide whine.

"You're no fun anymore," He teased, landing his head on Kaneki's shoulder. Kaneki rolled his eyes and continued reading his book, reaching out for one of Hide's fries. The blond whined again. "Kaneki! You could've had some yourself!"

Kaneki snickered.

It was starting to become apparent, though, that between the self-defensive classes and Kaneki working out, it was starting to show on his body. His vest-shirts looked a bit tighter around his arms, and his pants seems to have become skinny jeans, with how well they fit on Kaneki's thighs and ass (he wasn't staring. No, he was just complimenting how good his friend looks, that's all). He also thought Kaneki's face became a tad sharper, but Hide believed this is because they were getting older, not because of Kaneki's work-out method. All in all, Kaneki was no longer that round-faced boy who coward away from bullies.

And, again, Hide has no idea how he should feel about this.

Kaneki was still the same, personality-wise, but now, he's gain some muscles he didn't know Kaneki had. He had been able to touch the workings of an ab forming when Hide had decided to run and give Kaneki a surprise hug from behind, his arms around his waist. All he felt were hard, solid, muscles, and Hide had to fight to keep the blush off his face as he turned his friend around and chatted with him. He didn't want Kaneki to know what his newfound form was doing to his brain, his body.

And, because Kaneki and Hide was some fascination to some people, they, too, had noticed the change in Kaneki, and suddenly, the careless looks began to change. They no longer look at Kaneki like he was weird, and especially now when Kaneki had defeated his first bully of Kamii. Kaneki claimed it was an accident, but Hide was pretty sure Kaneki didn't take self-defense class for nothing, so no matter how innocent Kaneki tried to be, the fact of the matter is, he'd put someone in their place. Hide couldn't been more proud of him.

"You know," Hide started. "Keep this up and soon you'll be talk of the campus."

Kaneki made a face.

"That's not what I want, Hide," He started to say. "I just...wanted to..."

"Yeah, yeah, you want to protect yourself," Hide waved the thought off. "Doesn't mean you're not going to get attention for it. Plus, with that body of yours, you'll probably get all the girls now," He wiggled his eyebrow, causing Kaneki to sputter and blush. "Just save some for the rest of us, okay?"

"Hide!"

But, Hide hadn't been kidding, unfortunately. When Kaneki's clothes became a little tight on him, he had saw some girls eyes wondering over to the black haired Kamii student, interest in their eyes shining as bright as stars themselves. Some even became brave enough to start walking towards their desk, their attention all on Kaneki, who had only blushed and converse with them, ignoring Hide. It made Hide scowl, an ugly feeling ripping into his gut as he watched his friend.

Kaneki always had a smile on his face when he talked to them, a hope in his eyes if it's a girl Kaneki liked from the beginning. It was rare that Kaneki looked at _him_ like that, usually Kaneki just gave him a look of exasperation, followed by a fond look in his eyes (his beautiful, silver-grey, eyes). It was never a look of a crush, just a look of a person whom he's been friends with for a really, really long time.

The ugly feeling grew, as Hide eyed his companion, both of which were happily talking about Kaneki's favorite author.

It wasn't lie, the interest. It appears that this girl knew what Kaneki was talking about, and the fact that they shared common interest made Kaneki even more happy, even at Hide's expense.

Hide looked down at his table, suddenly feeling small.

Suddenly, it felt as though Hide had no more parts in Kaneki's life. When he wasn't busy with his defensive class, the boy would be hanging around that new coffee shop that's open, Anteiku. Hide had went there once with Kaneki, and despite the cozy atmosphere, the blond felt uncomfortable - even more so when it became apparent that Kaneki knew these people - one of them which went to his class. Kaneki was happier in Anteiku than he's ever seen him, and then suddenly, there's the fact Kaneki was starting to become more social. Even if Kaneki prefer to stick with Hide, that isn't going to stop people from joining their little band of two, just to talk to them - talk to _him._ No matter where a person's interest lie, romance or lust, they'll keep coming back, keep going after Kaneki.

And Kaneki, who's been a loner for a good chunk of his life, who only had Hide as a friend, happily sucked up the change.

He gripped his pen, gritting his teeth.

It wasn't fair, a part of him complained. It was _he_ that noticed Kaneki first, before the defense class, before _Anteiku._ He had always thought Kaneki was beautiful, no matter if he was a shrimp in comparison to Hide, or now when Kaneki has a decent built. He had always been there, waiting, hoping, and now it seemed as though all his waiting was a complete waste. Had he known that all it takes for someone else to notice him was for Kaneki to get into shape, he would've never said anything. He would've never told Kaneki to stand up for himself (as harsh as that sounds). Because now, he was praying the price.

"Okay, thanks!" The girl (She was so pretty. Long, black hair, and sparkling brown eyes that made Hide's look like mud in comparison. Tiny waist, small enough for Kaneki to grab onto, if he wanted, a nice size bust, and a smile that glittered, rather than brighten. He wonders if his own smile could glitter, as he's been told that him smiling was like looking into the sun) said. Kaneki smiled back.

"You're very welcome. If you need any more help, feel free to ask." He said, and Hide's gut twisted.

She blushed, smiling shyly up at him, before moving to her desk.

"Lady killer," He teased, though, parts of it sounded like spite. Kaneki blinked and turned to Hide, a light blush on his face.

"I-It's not! I-I wouldn't..."

"It's okay, Neki. You like her," Hide said, shrugging his shoulders, ignoring his jealously. "You should go for it. She's really pretty. And I think you two would make a good couple."

"You think so?" Kaneki asked, biting his lip. Hide smiled at him.

"Sure, why not?"

Hide was going to kill himself, if only for a fact that he's ignoring the pains of his heart in exchange for Kaneki to be happy. Kaneki looked at him though.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern. Hide, again, shrugged his shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you seem...sad, all of the sudden," The frown on Kaneki's face deepen. "Did...did you like her too?"

Hide cocked his head to the side.

"No, not really. She's free game, so you don't have to worry about the competition." Hide teased, and Kaneki scoffed, rolling his eyes. Soon, the teacher walked in the classroom and with that, the lesson began. Hide, however, couldn't focus. Not when he knew his heart was feeling heavy.

 _You don't have to worry about the competition, Neki....but I do._   


End file.
